Joseph Reed
Joseph Reed is the father of Robert and Nathan Reed. He is one of the few Korran descendants who actively knows and understands the purpose of the Travellers and the reason behind their missions. History Growing up, Nathan's parents were both Travellers, however his father was never around to see him grow into the man he became. His mother, a retired Traveller and Korran descendant, taught him everything he would need to know to survive the Multiverse and how to prevail as a Traveller. He is one of the very few Travellers who knows about his lineage and Korran heritage, as well as the nature of being a Traveller. At the age of 19, Joseph's father returned to recruit him into the Travellers. This was the only contact he had with his father, but Joseph understood why he never saw his father and took upon the mantle of Traveller without hesitation. During Joseph's first tour in the mutliverse, he explored 7 alternate universes and shared what he knew of the multiverse, although this information didnt go very far among Travellers. He was the soldier of his team, skilled in combat and battle strategy thanks to his mother's teachings. Over his 7 mission tour, he fell in love with a Traveller from another team named Hera, and during their second last mission, she became pregnant with Robert Reed. When their final missions were complete, the Master Computer sent both of them to a Universe they were unfamiliar with to settle down and raise a family. Joseph stayed with Hera for the first 2 years, and Hera eventually became pregnant with Nathan. However, due to his upbringing and years as a Traveller, he had trouble living a normal life. Just before Nathan was born, Joseph used his mark and requested to return to service as a Traveller, which the Master Computer did without hesitation. Hera, his wife, intended to train and prepare her two sons to become Travellers, something she was told would happen by Joseph. However, she was diagnosed with leukemia and passed away when Nathan was only 1 year old. Return When Nathan was 24, Joseph returned expecting to find his wife well alive and his two sons ready to take up the mantle of Traveller. Instead he discovered his wife was dead, and his one son was a drug using gang member while the other was in jail for dealing drugs. For an entire year Joseph kept an eye on both his sons, and with the assistance of the Master Computer, he determined that while Robert was a lost cause, Nathan could become a great Traveller. The Master Computer ordered Joseph to keep contact to a minimum and not to reveal the nature of his work as a Traveller and Family ties, for fear of a Mental Overload. When Robert dies, the Master Computer sends Joseph to assist Nathan in avenging his brother's death. The effort ends in failure, and Joseph then passes on the mantle of Traveller to his son, knowing that his journey will either make him into the man he was meant to be, or destroy him. He is confident in his son, and knows he will become one of the greatest Travellers in existence. Joseph send him off injured, battered and in emotional agony. His pain will test him, and turn him into a great man, just as it did for him during his years as a Traveller. Category:Index Category:Characters